trainganglorefandomcom-20200214-history
MC
'Lore' MC is one of the founding members of TrainGang. He is also one of the main foursome that makes up the Degenerates. MC projects the image of a stereotypical Frat boy, however he is not in a fraternity and is a complex person. He is an emotional individual, who will spend a large portion of his time looking at memes on Instagram. He is a theatre themed individual. Will frequently tell a person how drunk they are after drinking some sort of alcoholic beverage. Major fan of indie music and the rappers X and Lil Peep even though the music he plays for the rest of the group is average at best. When talking, MC will suck in air through his teeth after he finishes whatever he is saying. MC has refused to buy a nicotine device even though he frequently will hit the devices of other individuals. Prone to bragging about things that others in the group find unimpressive or unimportant. While good at shotgunning beer, does not actually drink that many when he does drink. Owns numerous drinking memorabilia. Once starved himself for a week after eating 4400 calories in one night. This person hates any form of physical activity that is not sexual intercourse. Plays Smash Bros in a cancer fashion. Will frequently procrastinate doing school work by being distracted on his phone. MC owns a record player and will always play Frank Sinatra when he has sexual intercourse. He once went to a Gravy concert and will never let the rest of the group forget this fact. This person enjoys watching the show Brooklyn 99, however multiple members of TG consider the show to be mediocre. MC has a strange obsession with Grayhound buses. Owns a PS4 and from what has been witnessed in the past, however he only seems to play multiplayer games such as Apex and Call of Duty, specifically the Blackout mode. Has taken the virginities from three individuals and is very proud of this fact. Once got blood all over his comforter. MC is Catholic, however this is doubtful because he was never was molested as a child. Could also be considered to be a shitty Catholic by conventional standards. From the start of TG, he has never been truly single however he will argue this fact. Once started a feud with the RAs of the building that he lives in, as of writing this it has not been ended. 'Skills' *Is talented at shotgunning beers *Good at playing Wario and Luigi, however other members of the group find the way that he plays these characters to be cancerous *Can play one song on the harmonica, however it is only that one song *MC can find Beeps and herd the rest of TG into Beeps, this is mostly because none of the other members want to find them *Good at Battle Royale video games *Has a comfortable bed *Has a decent sense of fashion, if the goal of an individual is to look like a tourist Common Phrases * "How many have you had? Oh you're feeling good/fine." *"Let me get a boink."